Trick or Treat
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Historia para calentar este día de Halloween, descubriremos qué le tiene preparado Tony al Capi. Y no serán ellos los únicos que pasen un día de miedo, si no que, por su parte, es posible que Spiderman también se lleve una sorpresa. Stony y Spiderpool


**Hola a todos de nuevo. Como siempre que hay un evento algo fuera de lo normal, como en esta ocasión (Halloween) llegó a vosotros con un one-shot para compartir con todos los que os encontréis aquí, Marvelitos míos, esas fechas señaladas.**

 **Y, en estos momentos, vamos a tener una pequeña historia Avengers, con la presencia del Stony, por supuesto, pero, al mismo tiempo, como me siento inspirada y con ganas, también vamos a tener algo de Spiderpool, porque sí, porque me apetece y porque me encanta la pareja que hacen Wade y nuestro amiguito arácnido. Supongo que será algo ajeno al resto de mis historias, una mezcla entre las pelis, cómics y serie animada, así que no tratéis mucho de encajarlo en alguna parte. Solo leedlo y disfrutarlo.**

 **En realidad, no iba a hacer nada en especial para hoy, porque he encontrado una pagina web que te informa de todos los concursos de literatura que hay en la actualidad y he estado mandando historias como una loca desde hace dos días, ya que mi ordenador se está muriendo y mi querida madre me dijo ``Pues participa en un concurso donde den un ordenador´´. Como no he encontrado ninguno de esas características, participo en todos, ya den dinero o no para darme más a conocer y haber si obtengo algo.**

 **En estos momentos me encontraba escribiendo una historia, que tenía que ser entre 20 y 30 páginas, y que sería mi concurso número once,pero, cuando iba por la cinco, me he puesto a mirad facebook, he encontrado la imagen tan preciosa que tenéis aquí de portada y he dicho ``¿qué demonios? Voy a hacer alguna historia corta y así recuerdo que tengo que ponerme también con los fics´´.**

 **Mi mente trabaja siempre en multitarea. No puedo estar solo concentrada en una cosa, no. Tengo que estar en 400 a la vez o parece que no me quedo tranquila. Creo que las Musas, cuando llegan a mí, me asaltan todas a la vez, en vez de ir pasando una a una, como debería de ser.**

 **Pero como veo que me estoy enrollando de nuevo, será mejor que cierre el pico de una vez y me ponga con la historia, pues, si no, no me dará tiempo a subirla para este día. Como siempre, recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Marvel. Yo solo los tomo prestados, sin ánimo de lucro, para darle una alegría a los fans. Del mismo modo, leéis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad, pues lo más seguro es que la historia contenga contenido para mayores de 18, así que yo no me hago responsable de que algún menor lea esto. No soy ni vuestra madre ni ninguna otra figura de autoridad (a no ser que sea un policía en cubierta que finja ser una escritora de fics, buscando pedófilos. Pero eso sería demasiado retorcido, ¿verdad? Ya. Seguramente)**

 **Solo os deseo un feliz día de Halloween y disfrutad de la historia. Seguimos hablando después.**

 _ **TRICK OR TREAT**_

… **...**

A pesar de que Tony le había dicho que se dirigiera hacía la Torre de los Vengadores al caer la noche, donde este prácticamente vivía y trabajaba 24 horas al día, el hecho de que Rogers tuviera que ir disfrazado por la calle no le hacía especial ilusión.

Entendía que era un día de fiesta, que la gente se disfrazaba para causar miedo o llamar la atención de alguien con sus estrafalarias pintas. Pero los superhéroes iban disfrazados cada vez que salían a la calle. ¿Por qué Tony le había mandado aquel estupido disfraz a su casa, con aquella nota que decía que se dirigiera a la torre?

Bueno... seguramente, sería un disfraz para la mayoría de la gente, pues lo que el moreno le había mandado a casa no era otra cosa que unas prendas idénticas de las ropas que el Capitán América usaba en 1945.

En realidad, con la camisa blanca, los tirantes oscuros y los pantalones de aquel color oscuro también, si no fuera porque toda la ciudad estaba tan iluminada por los colores de las fiestas, que reinaban aquí y allá, haciendo parecer a Nueva York un gigante árbol de Navidad, este hasta podría sumirse en la fantasía de que había regresado a su propio tiempo. Solo salía de aquella idea cuando las mujeres, vestidas de policías, enfermeras, brujas o cualquier otro disfraz demasiado corto como para llamarse como tal, se cruzaban con él, mirándole de arriba a bajo y dedicándole más de una sonrisa pícara.

``Pero, lo siento mucho, señoritas´´, pensó Steve, sin detener sus pasos en ningún momento, a pesar de que más de una de ellas le habían invitado a que las acompañara a alguna que otra fiesta.``Pertenezco al señor Stark´´.

No era como si fuera algo oficial, ninguno de los dos había mencionado algo sobre el tema a los demás miembros del equipo o a otros superhéroes, pero tenía la impresión de que no hacía falta eso, pues, por el modo en el que ambos tenían de tratarse en público, hacía que fuera mucho más que evidente que había algo entre ellos.

Ambos lo descubrieron de la manera más tonta del mundo, a pesar de que, por lo que se decía en las redes sociales, era algo que saltaba a la vista. Él y Tony se encontraban en el laboratorio de el multimillonario, donde Steve se encontraba leyendo unos informes que SHIELDS le había dicho que revisara. Y Tony... bueno... Tony estaba inmerso en algún nuevo juguete que estuviera construyendo.

Pero, como siempre, el moreno tenía que buscar un modo de irritarle, así que a este no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que acercarse a él por detrás, arrebatarle los papeles de las manos, preguntando qué era aquello, y negándose a devolvérselos. Lo que vino a continuación fue una larga e irritante lucha contra el pequeño moreno, pegándose el uno al cuerpo del otro para recuperar los papeles o impedir que los cogiera, dependiendo del bando.

Para cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, Tony tropezó con una de sus múltiples maquinas, que siempre estaban tiradas por todas partes, y ambos acabaron tendidos, con Steve sobre él, mientras Tony refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Los papeles volaron, cayendo lentamente alrededor de ellos, pero no fueron conscientes de eso.

Tony y él se miraron a los ojos, con las respiraciones aceleradas después de haber estado batallando el uno contra el otro. Y, salido de la nada, uno besó al otro. Steve no estaba muy seguro de quién fue el que dió el primer paso. De lo único que estaba seguro era que los dos se besaban y que se sentía condenadamente bien para ser algo que la gente, al menos una parte, no verían con buenos ojos.

Después de eso, avanzaron por la Torre, caminando casi de manera inconsciente, buscando un lugar privado donde nadie les interrumpiera. Allí, de manera desesperada, como si tuvieran los minutos contados, se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible. Y, cuando acabaron sobre la cama, él se abrió paso a través del cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo fuera a entrar en erupción en cualquier momento.

Tony debió de sentir lo mismo, pues gimió y se retorció sobre la almohada, aferrándose a las sábanas, solo momentos antes de dirigir sus labios de nuevo en busca de los de Steve.

Desde entonces, creía que había alguna especie de relación entre ellos, aunque aún no tenía muy claro de qué clase era. Después de todo, Tony había sido el gran mujeriego de Nueva York.

Llegando a la Torre, pasó por las zonas comunes, tratando de encontrar al moreno o cualquier rastro que hubiera de él. Incluso bajó a su taller, pero no halló a este en ninguna parte, así que, sabiendo que tenía que estar en algún rincón de aquel lugar, por muy oculto que fuera, se dirigió hacía la zona de las habitaciones.

En cuanto entró en el pasillo, las luces se apagaron de golpe, haciendo que este se detuviera por un momento, observando el techo, extrañado. Aquella era la Torre de los Vengadores. ¿Desde cuándo podían sufrir cortes de luz?

Pensando que aquello sería cosa de Tony, siguió avanzando, tratando de no darle ninguna importancia, pero, cuando pasó ante los cuartos vacíos del lugar, el sonido de una carcajada lúgubre hizo que se detuviera de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. De nunca le habían gustado las cosas relacionadas con el terror. No porque les tuviera miedo, si no porque le parecía absurdo que alguien se divirtiera asustando a otra persona. Pero tuvo que haber pensado que aquella celebración sería algo que Tony adoraría.

Era totalmente su estilo.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del dormitorio de este, unas telarañas y arañas de plástico se encontraban en la entrada, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un lugar que no se hubiera abierto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, él llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Tony, ¿te encuentras ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero, aún así, entró, sorprendiéndose por lo oscuro que estaba el interior del cuarto, percatándose de que no era solo por la falta de luz, si no porque las paredes parecían negras. Y las sábanas de la cama, aquella amplia cama donde habían pasado unas cuantas horas perdidos del mundo, ahora eran rojas como la sangre.

-Bienvenido, Rogers- susurró una voz a su espalda, notando los labios de Tony en su cuello, oyendo como este había cerrado la puerta tras él.

Por un momento, se estremeció al sentir aquellos labios, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando, junto a la caricia de aquellos labios, les siguió el leve raspeo de unos colmillos demasiado afilados.

Extrañado, se retiró hacía atrás, dándose la vuelta, alejándose de Tony, acariciándose aquel lugar del cuello donde este parecía haber estado a punto de morderle.

El multimillonario iba ataviado con unas ropas oscuras y una capa que recordaban a las viejas versiones de las películas de Drácula, pero aquellos dientes que había sentido... no habían parecido plástico ni nada similar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se quejó el rubio, a pesar de que la sensación no había sido del todo desagradable.

Solo se había hecho hacía atrás porque el gesto le había sorprendido y pillado con la guardia baja.

-Bueno... hoy es el día de Halloween, así que pensé en hacer algo para celebrarlo los dos solos- comentó el moreno, dirigiéndola una sonrisa, dejando a la vista aquellos colmillos.

Steve frunció el ceño al verlos.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado esos? ¿Son dientes de silicona o algo así?

-¿Estos?- señaló Tony, acercándose los pasos que Steve había puesto entre ambos.-No, muñeco. Estos dientes son todo lo reales que pueden ser. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Pero cuando hizo intención de inclinarse de nuevo sobre el cuello del rubio, este retrocedió.

-¿Cómo que son reales? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno... después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, pensé en diseñar algo que me permitiría tener más fuerza durante un tiempo limitado para estar más a tu altura y que no fuera yo siempre el que acabara boca abajo. Pero... creo que el experimento no salió tan bien como yo creía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has transformado a tí mismo en un vampiro, a propósito?

-Durante un tiempo limitado, sí- afirmó Tony, asintiendo.

A Steve le hubiera gustado preguntarle si era estupido, pero no le gustaba decir malas palabras, así que prefirió callar y pensar en lo que le había dicho. Se había hecho eso a sí mismo por él, para estar a su altura, porque, fuera lo que fuera que había ocurrido entre ellos, este había deseado repetirlo.

Alzó la vista hacía Tony, que permanecía esperando su reacción, y Steve dió de nuevo los pasos que lo habían alejado de él.

-¿Has hecho esto por mí?

-Pensaba que sería mejor para ambos, y más divertido, si podía ser el más fuerte de los dos- comentó el moreno.

-¿Y crees que funcione?- preguntó de nuevo.

Como toda respuesta, Tony le cogió el brazo y le giró, obligándole a permanecer de espaldas a él, apretando su cuerpo contra el bien formado del capitán, haciéndole notar al rubio como su lengua se paseaba nuevamente por su cuello, haciendo que un delicioso temblor le recorriera de arriba a bajo.

-¿Tú que crees?- susurró el moreno contra su oído.

De acuerdo. No había lugar a dudas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Tony había hecho, parecía funcionar muy bien. Porque, en el momento en el que él se echó a temblar con aquella caricia, una parte de este empezó a crecer contra su trasero.

-¿Sabes que podría morderte en este mismo momento y tú no podrías hacer nada por detenerme?- le dijo Tony, aún con sus labios sobre su cuello, paseándose sobre la vena que destacaba allí.

Steve soltó un ligero gemido, algo así entre un ruego y un deseo, dejando claro que la idea no le parecía sentarle del todo mal. Y volvió a sentir como algo se hacía aún más grande contra su trasero.

-Con esa carita de niño bueno y va a resultar que eres todo un pervertido, capitán- le susurró Tony de nuevo.

Pero, antes de que Steve pudiera replicar de alguna manera, Tony soltó su brazo, dejando que una de sus manos se introdujera por debajo de aquella camisa, recorriendo la piel, ahora encendida, con lentitud, sintiendo sus pequeños temblores con exquisito placer, llevando hasta su barbilla e inmovilizando la cabeza del rubio para que la dejara quieta donde estaba.

La otra mano, por su parte, se dirigió hacía el interior de los pantalones de este, haciendo que Steve colocara una mano sobre aquel brazo, pero fue totalmente incapaz de detenerlo. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ello. Así que, mientras una de las manos de Tony no dudaba en bajar hasta sujetar su miembro dentro de sus pantalones, comenzando con unas suaves caricias, que no tardaron en animarlo, la boca de Tony recorrió su cuello con suaves caricias, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de cada uno de aquellos temblores que lo recorrían.

Paseó su lengua de nuevo sobre su vena, notando como esta palpitaba, casi fuera de control, con el pulso a cien por hora, sabiendo, o sospechando, lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Mientras aún movía enérgicamente la mano que tenía dentro de los pantalones de este, hundió con todo el cuidado posible sus colmillos en el cuello del rubio, oyendo la ligera protesta de Steve, que no tardó demasiado en convertirse en un ligero gemido lastimero.

Oh, sí. Cuando sintió como aquel rojo líquido entraba en él, alimentando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo el placer que le estaba proporcionando a Steve y, a su vez, alimentando el suyo propio mientras empezaba a mecer las caderas contra él y aquel apretado trasero que parecía estar dándole la bienvenida.

La mano de Steve sobre su brazo se apretó más duramente, pero ya sin ninguna intención de apartarlo, si no de aferrarse a él, notando que, de seguir así, con esas caricias, con esas suaves succiones, con ese movimiento contra su baja espalda, sus rodillas se convertirían en algo sin sustancia y acabaría desmadejado por el suelo.

Tony succionó con cuidado, sabiendo que cada gota era preciada, era algo importante. Muchos matarían por tener la sangre del Capitán América, aunque seguramente nunca hubieran pensado sacarla de aquella manera. Pero para él, en aquellos momentos, era la jodida ambrosía más poderosa que alguna vez hubiera sentido contra su lengua y, al tiempo que bebía, su mano apretó y aceleró el ritmo dentro de los pantalones de este, sintiendo que se estaba humedeciendo más por momentos.

Si se obligara a permanecer así unos minutos más, conseguiría que se viniera en su mano. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Cuando Steve se dejara ir, sería mirándole a la cara y rogando por más.

Retirando los colmillos y lamiendo la herida para que no se infectara y cerrara cuanto antes, Tony retiró su mano y su cuerpo de Steve, haciendo que este se tambaleara durante un momento y se volviera hacía él, preguntándole con los ojos qué estaba ocurriendo.

-No quiero que esto se acabe tan rápido- comentó el moreno, caminando marcha atrás hacía la cama hasta que se sentó sobre esta, dando unos golpecitos en el hueco que había a su lado, indicándole que lo quería allí.

Como una presa obediente, Steve fue casi trastabilleando hasta allí, dejándose caer junto a Tony, mirándole con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas sonrojadas, con la boca lo suficientemente entreabierta como para poder tomar aire.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado lo que te he hecho?- preguntó este, acariciando el cuello del rubio, allí donde le había mordido.

-No... no recuerdo haber sentido nunca nada igual- fue todo lo que Steve susurró, inclinándose hacía él para poder besarle.

Pero un dedo de Tony acabó contra sus labios, impidiendo que se acercara más.

-Hoy no. Hoy es para hacer las cosas a mi modo- le dijo el moreno, en apenas un susurro.

-¿No hacemos siempre las cosas a tu modo?

-¿Y es que no te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora?

Steve frunció el gesto, pero, a pesar de que no le hacía demasiada gracia que lo dejara en aquel estado, asintió y se conformó.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?- preguntó.

-Quiero que te pongas en pie, de espaldas a mí. Y, haga lo que haga, quiero que te quedes quieto.

Steve volvió a estremecerse ante aquella orden susurrada, pero, como había prometido obedecer, se puso en pie, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

Aún sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía levemente, con las expectativas más altas que nunca, pensando qué sería lo siguiente que haría este, se mantuvo de espaldas a Tony, con los brazos descansando a ambos costados, permaneciendo inmóvil.

Su entrepierna protestaba por ello, habiéndose encontrado tan sumamente cerca de la liberación. Pero se dijo que era muy posible que lo que viniera fuera a ser aún mejor. Así que, así permaneció, expectante, pendiente de los sonidos, esperando ver qué sería lo que este haría a continuación.

Sin haberle escuchado, Tony se había puesto en pie y, aún permaneciendo tras él, rodeó el pecho de Steve hasta dirigir sus manos a los tirantes de su ropa, haciendo que estos cayeran lentamente hacía abajo, haciendo que el rubio tratara de respirar lo suficiente como para no acabar ahogándose antes de que acabara con aquello.

Después, los dedos del moreno se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, abriendo uno tras otro lentamente, acariciando cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, haciendo que Steve casi siseara ante cada toque.

El rubio sentía su piel tan sensible que, en aquellos momentos, hasta el vuelo de una mosca podría lograr que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Demasiado lento para satisfacerlo, pero demasiado rápido para que se preparara, Steve se vio desprovisto de su camisa, que acabó en el suelo, a un lado. Y Tony, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, avanzó paso a paso hasta quedar de cara a este, observando que no era el único que se encontraba dolorosamente listo.

-Oh, capitán. Eso debe de doler horrores- comentó el moreno, acariciando brevemente con los dedos el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de este.

Steve tuvo que apretar los puños para no moverse del sitio, pues lo único que podía desear en esos momentos era terminar de desnudarse él mismo, abrir los brazos y decirle ``tómame como quieras´´ a Tony. Pero se resistió a ello.

Aquello estaba siendo duro, condenadamente duro. Pero sabía que el resultado final sería magnifico.

-Está claro que te hicieron perfecto por todas partes- seguía comentando Tony, ignorante a la lucha interna que este estaba sufriendo.-Así que voy a ser bueno y voy a aliviar un poco la presión.

Con un ligero movimiento de dedos, el moreno abrió el apretado botón, que casi pareció saltar de alivio, y bajó la cremallera de aquellos pantalones, procurando no herir el preciado contenido que se encontraba allí dentro y que casi había provocado que estos reventaran.

Steve soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto sintió que la prenda ya no molestaría más. Pero esa tranquilidad desapareció en cuanto vio a este agacharse ante él, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- murmuró Steve, a penas pudiendo juntar aire para formar frases coherentes.

-¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, mordisqueando con aquellos colmillos la piel de su abdomen y bajando mientras iba retirando con sus manos la ropa interior de este, bajando la prenda hasta el suelo.

El aire frío del cuarto le mordió la piel, pero no era nada comparado con sentir aquellos colmillos descendiendo más y más por su cuerpo, paseándose por su cintura, llendo hacía su cadera y, desde allí, dirigiéndose a su miembro.

``No lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará´´, se dijo, aunque no supo si era un deseo o una idea que lo decepcionaría.

Pero Tony sí lo hizo. Pinchó la punta de su miembro con uno de sus colmillos y Steve sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, echando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras lanzaba un nuevo gemido.

-Hay una arteria deliciosa aquí- comentó Tony, descendiendo aún más hacía la parte interna de su muslo.-Si mordiera aquí, seguro que te haría ver las estrellas.

Steve bajó la mirada en el acto, pensando que este no volvería a hacerlo. Pero lo hizo. Mordió en aquel lugar e, inevitablemente, aferrándose a aquellos cortos mechones oscuros, Steve tuvo que dejarse ir, temblando, notando como todo su cuerpo se sacudía, fuera de su control, notando las suaves succiones, con los ojos de Tony clavados en él.

Cuando la increíble sensación pasó y los colmillos se retiraron, Steve se tambaleó hacía atrás y, cuando la corva de sus piernas dio contra la cama, solo pudo girarse antes de desplomarse sobre esta.

-¿Es esa una invitación, Rogers?- le preguntó Tony, poniéndose en pie, viendo como el trasero de Steve había quedado a su completa merced en aquella posición.

El rubio se estremeció pero, hasta que no asintió con la cabeza, este no se dió cuenta de que realmente le estaba dando su permiso.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo también se estremecía ante la idea de poder tomarlo de aquella manera, se deshizo de su ropa a tirones, dejando a un lado el disfraz y los juegos, acompañando a Steve en la cama, notando como esta se movía al sentir su peso.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a esto?- le susurró Tony junto al oído, paseando su mano por la maciza espalda de este, notando como Steve aún no se había recuperado del todo de la vivida experiencia.

-So... solo si... vuelves a... morderme- murmuró Steve, girando un poco el cuerpo para poder mirarle.

Y, cuando los colmillos de Tony quedaron a la vista con una sonrisa, se estremeció de nuevo, aferrándose a la cama, sintiendo como este se ponía tras él, de pie.

Era el modo más fácil en aquellos momentos, puesto que él no se había acomodado bien sobre la cama para que ambos pudieran estar sobre esta. Pero supo que no había problemas cuando una mano de Tony se paseó por su trasero y todo su cuerpo llameó con fuerza.

Al tiempo que el moreno se frotaba contra él, despacio, sin prisa, tratando de prepararlo del mejor modo posible, también se inclinó hacía su cuello, permitiéndole aquella petición a Steve, que parecía disfrutar más de lo que había esperado de aquellos provisionales colmillos.

Cuando hizo la primera intención de entrar en él, paseó los colmillos por el otro lado del cuello del rubio, viendo como las manos de Steve se aferraban a la cama, preparándose y esperando aquellos pinchazos que parecían elevarlo todo. Y, cuando Tony finalmente se decidió a entrar en su cuerpo, hundiendo sus dientes en la vena de Steve de nuevo, este volvió a gemir, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se deshacía en miles de pedazos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Tony pareció querer mantenerlo en ese estado, pues continuó con sus dientes dentro de él, sin beber, mientras se movía a su espalda, obligándole a sentirle, sabiendo que era él y solo él al que permitiría hacer algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, la mano de Steve sobre su rostro le hizo detenerse un momento.

-Qui... quiero que... bebas- murmuró este.

Y, con un gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta, Tony se hundió una y otra vez en su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar, mientras bebía cada una de las gotas que conseguía arrancar de su garganta, pudiendo sentirse a sí mismo dentro de él, el placer que estaba haciendo que abrasara su cuerpo, notando el momento justo en el que la mente de Steve empezó a ponerse en blanco, sintiendo como se apretaba en torno a él y obligándole a ir al mismo lugar a donde Rogers se estaba marchando.

Ambos, a la vez y juntos, se volvieron a deshacer sobre aquellas sábanas, perdiendo el aire, el sentido de la realidad o la mera idea siquiera de cuáles eran sus nombres, solo recordando cómo respirar cuando empezaron a volver ser conscientes de sus cuerpos.

Oh. Iba a tener que patentar aquel invento. Era mejor que cualquier afrodisíaco.

-¿Cuánto decías que... iba a durar este... efecto?- murmuró Steve, a penas recuperado, pero volviéndose un poco hacía este para poder mirarle.

Por su parte, Tony sonrió, dejando de nuevo a la vista sus colmillos, notando contra su propio cuerpo como el rubio se estremeció al volver a verlos.

-Si es por tí, puedo hacer que dure eternamente.

… **...**

En otra parte de la ciudad, mientras la gente reía, bebía y perdía el control aquí y allá, Spiderman se balanceaba sobre sus telarañas, haciendo sus rondas para evitar que los verdaderos locos disfrazados hicieran daño a la gente.

``Tengo que recordar que es Halloween. Si no estoy atento, puedo llevarme alguna bruja o algún fantasma por delante´´, pensó.

No sabía cuántos Capitán América´s y Ironmans había visto ya, a lo largo de la noche. Y, sin duda, aún le quedarían por ver muchos más. También había encontrado muchos niños disfrazados de él, cosa que le había hecho sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, unos cuantos Hulk´s, unas pequeñas Viudas Negras y unas adultas y ligeras de ropa Viudas Negras. Incluso había visto un par de Ojos de Halcón, aunque no era el disfraz preferido de los niños.

La noche pintaba ser larga. Larga y pesada.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Spiderman- comentó una voz, cuando pasó cerca de un callejón.

Su sentido arácnido se encendió tan rápido como una sirena de incendios, pero, al detenerse sobre un balcón y echar un vistazo a las sombras, no divisó nada.

Nadie salió de allí ni nadie volvió a hablar, pero sabía que había escuchado una voz saliendo de allí. Una voz que, seguramente, quería que lo siguiera.

Su sentido arácnido estaba saltando ya para aquellos momentos, pero, a pesar de ser consciente de que había un peligro, era precisamente por ello que no podía ignorar aquella voz y seguir adelante. Tenía que entrar en el callejón y ver quién era.

Diciéndose que no iba a tener una noche tranquila, lanzó una de sus telarañas y se balanceó hacía allí dentro, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, pues su sentido arácnido no había podido pitar más para avisarle del peligro, que había una enorme telaraña gigante entre las sombras, impidiendo su avance y haciendo que se quedara pegado allí, en una postura para nada heroica.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- protestó, tratando de liberarse de aquella pegajosa sustancia.

Pero sus movimientos solo sirvieron para pegarse aún más.

-Por fin tengo a la pequeña arañita atrapada en mi red- comentó la misma voz de antes, finalmente saliendo a la luz y haciendo que Spiderman maldijera interiormente todo su ser.

-¡Wade Wilson! ¡¿Crees que es divertido hacer cosas como estas a tus compañeros?!

-Oh. No sabía que me considerabas un compañero, pero gracias. Dudo que te hubieras detenido si hubieras sabido que se trataba de mí.

-¿Para qué has puesto esto aquí? ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- se quejó Peter, removiéndose sobre la red pegajosa.

-He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, cosa que es bastante duro para mí, créeme. Las voces de mi cabeza hacen que pensar sea bastante caótico. Pero todos coincidimos en que, si quería que me hicieras caso de una buena vez, iba a tener que atraparte primero.

-¡¿Hacerte caso?!- exclamó Spiderman a su vez.-¡¿Cómo quieres que te haga caso si eres un puto loco psicópata?! ¡La ultima vez que nos encontramos, me robaste un beso!

-Pero llevábamos las máscaras puestas. No es lo mismo.

-Wade, o me sueltas ahora mismo o tú y yo vamos a tener algo más que palabras.

-Perfecto, porque eso era lo que buscaba. Tener algo más que palabras contigo. ¿Cómo te gusta hacerlo? ¿Arriba o abajo?- preguntó, dirigiéndose hacía él y cortando lo que fuera aquella sustancia pegajosa.

Pero, a pesar de que estaba soltándole de ella, lo que Peter no se dio cuenta era que le había atado las muñecas y las piernas de tal manera que, cuando no quedó nada de aquella red, él aún estaba colgando lejos del suelo, pero a la altura perfecta para que su trasero quedara contra la cadera de Deadpool.

-¡Wade, juro que te mataré por esto!- exclamó el arácnido, agitándose sobre sus agarres.

-Podrás intentarlo, bebé. Seguro que un poco de dolor también haría lo nuestro un poco más picante- comentó, dándole un sonoro cachete en el culo al joven Parker, haciendo que este alzara la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Te has atrevido a darme un golpe en el culo?

-Oh, sí. Y no veas lo bien que me ha sonado- comentó el mercenario bocazas, colocando ambas manos sobre las nalgas de este.

-¡Quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo!- exigió Spiderman, agitándose de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarse de algún modo.

-Venga. ¿Por qué siempre finges tanto cuando estamos juntos? ¿Acaso no quieres que la gente sepa lo que te pone verte atrapado por las redes de otro?- le preguntó Deadpool.-O... ¿es que quieres ver con tus propios ojos lo que ha aumentado con ese golpe?

Al tiempo que decía eso, la mano de Wade se dirigió hacía la entrepierna de Peter, haciéndole que se diera cuenta de que se había puesto duro. ¡Se había puesto duro por estar atrapado por Wade!

-¡Maldito lunático! ¡Quiero que me liberes! ¡Ya!

-Oh. ¿Quieres una liberación? Pues te la doy ya mismo- afirmó Deadpool, dirigiéndose hacía adelante y, arrodillándose en el suelo, llegó hasta las caderas de Spiderman, abriendo el traje por aquella parte, dejando al aire el miembro de este y parte de su trasero.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!- exclamó el joven Parker, removiéndose para tratar de alejarlo.

-¿A tí que te parece?- le dijo Deadpool a su vez, subiéndose su mascara hasta la nariz.-Voy a darte la liberación que necesitas.

Y, aún con todo, cuando Wade se llevó su miembro a la boca, Spiderman no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza hacía adelante, gimiendo débilmente cuando aquellos labios rodearon su carne, tan encendida que a penas podía creérselo, y comenzaba a chuparlo, dejando que cualquiera pudiera oírles a cualquiera de los dos, ya fuera los gemidos de uno o las succiones del otro.

-Wa... Wade, para- rogó Spiderman, a pesar de que sentía como su cuerpo había elevado su temperatura hasta niveles críticos, notando como el interior de sus muslos había empezado a temblar conforme Deadpool aumentaba la velocidad.

-Pequeño, estás tan sucio ahora mismo aquí abajo- susurró este, haciendo que su aliento, tan cerca de él, hiciera que volviera a estremecerse, dándose cuenta de que solo se había detenido porque había deseado decir aquello.

Como si no hubiera escuchado su ruego, Wade volvió a llevarlo a su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, antes de empezar de nuevo con aquel ritmo loco, ese que estaba haciendo que Peter se apretara contra sus ataduras y a penas pudiera reprimirse a sí mismo.

No podía concederle aquella victoria a Wade. Si se dejaba ir, si se liberaba en su boca, sabría que no era tan indiferente como le quería hacer creer, que no estaba tan enfadado como parecía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Era algo que, si le daba, aunque solo fuera una vez, iba a marcar su futuro como si alguien lo estuviera grabando a fuego.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, a penas un atisbo de resistencia, mientras aquella boca, demasiado experta para mantenerlo tranquilo, podía con él, le hacía perderse, agitarse y, finalmente, entregarse en su interior, gimoteando entre sus dientes cerrados, sintiendo que se ahogaría de un momento a otro por culpa de la máscara.

-Lo sabía- comentó Wade cuando por fin terminó con aquello, poniéndose en pie y colocándose nuevamente detrás de Spiderman.-Sabía que no eras tan indiferente a mí como me querías hacer creer.

-¡Esto no significa nada!- exclamó Parker.-¡Soy un adolescente! ¡Mis hormonas hablan por mí! ¡Habría reaccionado igual ante cualquiera que me hubiera hecho algo como eso!- gritó, sin ni siquiera pensar que podría atraer a alguien hasta allí, encontrándole en aquella posición.

Semejante negativa no gustó para nada a Deadpool, que se encontraba tras él, viendo como se agitaba, con parte del trasero al aire.

``Dale una lección a ese pequeño mocoso´´, le dijo el diablillo que tenía sentado sobre su hombro.

``Sí´´, afirmó el ángel Deadpool que tenía al otro lado. ``Nos está menospreciando y no podemos tolerar eso´´.

Así que, Deadpool, que siempre había sido muy bien mandado con respecto a las voces de sí mismo que siempre pululaban dentro de su cabeza, le bajó más las mallas a Peter, al mismo tiempo que él, con su otra mano, se bajaba las suyas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Parker, tratando de volver la cabeza hacía él.

-¿A tí qué te parece?- le soltó Deadpool a su vez, sacando el bote de gel que había traído para la ocasión. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido lo que le había dicho, no quería hacerle daño.-Voy a demostrarte si es tan verdad eso que dices sobre que cualquiera podría hacerte disfrutar.

Volcó el bote sobre el trasero de este, haciendo que Peter saltara por lo frío que eso se encontraba y, a pesar de sus protestas, lo preparó lo suficiente como para poder entrar en él.

-¡No te atrevas!- le gritó Parker.

Pero Deadpool no obedeció. Meciéndose contra él, suspirando cuando sus partes se pasearon sobre él, diciéndose que tendría que tomar una foto de aquello, empezó a abrirse paso por él, oyendo como Peter protestaba o gemía o gruñida.

En aquellos momentos, mientras se veía a sí mismo entrar en aquel cuerpo, desconocía lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo este. La sensación de aquel pequeño cuerpo envolviéndole iba a hacer que le explotara la cabeza.

Pero Peter sí que gemía. En contra de su voluntad, pero lo hacía.

No había querido que nada de lo que este le hiciera se sintiera tan bien, ni reaccionar a sus caricias, ni que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Mucho menos gemir como lo había hecho cuando este había entrado en él. Pero lo había hecho. Había hecho cada una de aquellas cosas y, cuando este empezó a moverse, supo que haría mucho más.

Abriendo y cerrando las manos contra sus ataduras, a penas notando circulación, apretó los dientes, tratando de que ningún gemido más saliera de él, pero oír a Wade a su espalda, el cuál no se estaba cortando un pelo, mientras estaba entrando y saliendo de él, estaba haciendo que se volviera líquido por dentro, incluso sin quererlo, logrando que dejara caer nuevamente la cabeza hacía el suelo, dejando escapar todos aquellos gemidos que se le habían empezado a agolpar en la garganta, abrasándosela.

Nunca había sentido nada como aquello y dudaba de que pudiera sentirlo con otra persona. Porque Wade era demasiado único para que alguien más pudiera despertar lo que este había despertado en él.

Podía sentir los dedos de Wade clavados en la piel de sus caderas al tiempo que hacía que ambos se movieran. Atado como estaba, Peter no era capaz de controlar nada. Estaba a la completa merced de aquel loco y, aún así, a pesar de la situación, a pesar de que lo estaba tomando en mitad de la calle, le estaba encantando, estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Su miembro estaba pulsando por ello, habiendo sido dejado de lado mientras Wade se hundía en él una y otra vez, notando como el ritmo se hacía más descontrolado.

Pero, a pesar del placer, Peter no podría liberarse si este se olvidaba de aquella parte, se quedaría allí suspendido, en aquella sensación entre el placer y el dolor.

-Wa... Wade... tócame- le rogó, odiándose a sí mismo por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero sin haberse podido resistir más.

Oyó la risa de este a su espalda, como si no se hubiera creído que Peter hubiera cedido aquella pequeña porción de sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, arañita? ¿No puedes llegar si no te toco?

Peter apretó los dientes, sintiéndose avergonzado, sabiendo que eso era justo lo que había dicho cuando le había pedido que lo tocara.

-No te oigo, arañita. Y quiero oírte- le dijo Deadpool, hundiéndose aún más profundamente en él, haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- gritó Peter, casi contra su voluntad.-¡Eso es lo que he dicho!

-Buen chico- murmuró Wade.

Y, como premio, una de sus manos se dirigió hacía el miembro de este, haciéndole gemir aún más mientras ambos no dejaban de moverse, sintiendo que estaban cada vez más cerca de su cumbre, más cerca de aquella sensación de liberación, aquella que arrasaría su interior por completo y que les obligara a volver a rehacerse.

Llegaron, ambos llegaron juntos a aquel objetivo que se les había presentado, haciendo que Peter alzara la cabeza, ahora sintiendo realmente que se ahogaba mientras gemía su liberación, al mismo tiempo que Wade se aferraba aún más fuerte a él, sintiendo como aquel pequeño cuerpo lo empujaba más hacía dentro, como si no quisiera que se alejara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante los siguientes instantes después, pero volvieron la cabeza hacía la entrada del callejón cuando oyeron un ruido procedente de allí.

Tres chicas, vestidas como una especie de brujas-zombies-calaveras, encorsetas en los disfraces más pequeños y reveladores que hubieran visto, parecían haber estado contemplando el espectáculo final y Peter, aún atado, solo pudo sentir como se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que unas civiles acababan de presenciar como Deadpool lo tomaba allí mismo, en la calle.

-Vaya- comentó una de las chicas.

-Es... esto no es lo que parece- murmuró Peter, con a penas aliento.

-Sé que es el día para que todos los frikis se disfracen de superhéroes- comentó otra de las chicas.-Pero no sé si esto le gustaría al verdadero Spiderman.

-Es verdad. Es posible que os dé una patada en el culo como os encuentre así- les dijo la primera chica, percatándose de que estas iban algo bebidas, al ver como a penas podían mantenerse rectas sobre los tacones.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más, las chicas consideraron que ya habían dicho todo lo que habían tenido que decir, continuando con su camino, mientras ellos seguían allí, habiéndose salvado por los pelos, con Wade aún en su interior. Peter tendría que estar dando las gracias al cielo, pero era un poco difícil cuando estaba sintiendo a este crecer de nuevo y notar cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al mismo tiempo, como si se preparara para una nueva ronda.

-Feliz Halloween- les deseó el mercenario bocazas.-Y que lo paséis bien vosotras también.

 **Fin del One-shot**

 **Bien... Esto... después de ver cómo han acabado siendo las cosas en el fic, supongo que he podido calentar un poco este día entre Octubre y Noviembre, osease... Halloween ¿verdad? Porque yo, al menos, os puedo asegurar que he sentido calor.**

 **En ningún momento había esperado que las cosas se pusieran tan intensas en ninguna de las dos partes, pero así es como ha resultado. ¡La magia de que los personajes metan su propia personalidad en la historia!**

 **Espero que, gracias a este one-shot, que he conseguido acabar antes de las siete de la tarde, os guste tanto como me ha encantado a mí escribirlo.**

 **Por cierto, aunque lo he comentado en mi tablero, os lo diré también por aquí. En facebook, si buscáis mi nombre de escritora (Judit Da Silva) encontraréis mi página de Facebook, donde subo historias mías originales y donde también subí una historia de Halloween. Soy fácil de encontrar. Es la página donde aparecen libros y libretas en las fotos de perfil y en portada. También está el enlace de wattpad, así podéis confirmar que soy yo.**

 **Ummm... ¿Tenía algo más que decir? Creo que no, así que, mientras aún dejo que os recuperéis de lo habéis leído, yo me voy a subir la historia ahora mismo para que la podáis leer.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


End file.
